


Teddy Bear Owens

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: Other, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Destiny is an average girl that loves WWE, but she hasn't given up on her dream to get into WWE and she is finally getting her chance to meet some of the people that she likes. Though her heart has been stolen by a certain WWE Universal Champion and she really wants to meet Kevin Owens or as she calls him, Teddy Bear Owens.Kevin Owens is the WWE Universal Champion and he doesn't deal with anyone's shit. He is there to prove that he has what it takes to be a champion and to be the best in the business. Though he has had many falling outs with countless wrestlers that were his friends, but that doesn't stop him from following his dreams.Can a girl change his ways or will he keep down the path that he is going down?





	1. New Girl

'I don't know why I'm even here, but I got accepted to try out being with the main roster for the night since I'm actually working in NXT. If all goes well, I might be drafted to the main roster and be on RAW. I'm just so nervous and I also don't really have high self esteem.' 

I hold my bag in my hands as I slowly walk down the hallway of the arena, looking around nervously as I try to find the room where the meeting is and I sigh softly. I stop when I see someone and I ask "um sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where Hunter is having the meeting?" When the person turns around, I feel my heart start racing in my chest and Owens says "I can help you find the room. You must be new around here?" I nod as I follow him to the room and he motions for me to go in. I say "thank you." He says "no problem." I get into the room, sitting down in my seat and Hunter is at the front of the room. Hunter says "you're all here because you'll be studying under someone from the roster. I will give you someone to spend the week with and by the end of the week, you will have an evaluation that the person will give you. That will determine if you will join the main roster." I take a deep breath as I sit there with some of the other rookies and soon there are some superstars that come into the room. I watch the front of the room as Hunter starts assigning people to one of the superstars and I find myself sitting alone soon. I look around and see that there is no one other than Hunter in the room. Hunter comes over to me and he says "I'm going to assign you someone that is very special." I say "oh alright sir." He smiles at me and leads me out of the room. I swallow hard as I walk with him, wondering who it is that he would be putting me with and soon we stop in front of a locker room. I look up at the door as I bite my lip and Hunter says "don't be so nervous. You're going to be in good hands." I nod as he knocks on the locker room door and I feel my heart racing fast as we both stand there. I hear the door unlock and soon it opens. Owens says "oh hey Hunter and hey new girl." I just wave a little and Hunter says "hello Owens. This girl right here is your rookie. You'll be training her all week and then do an evaluation at the end of the week." Owens looks at me and he soon looks back to Hunter as he says "I see. I'll try my best to get her ready for the main roster." Hunter walks away from us and I blink for a moment before I turn to Owens. 

Kevin looks at me and I say "um my name is Destiny. My ring name is Tiger Queen." Kevin smiles softly as he leans against the door frame as he looks at me and he says "nice to meet you Destiny. I'm Kevin Owens if you didn't already know that. I guess we will be hanging out for a week. Hope you don't mind sharing a room." I look at him and say "oh no I don't mind." I soon hear singing coming from behind him and we both look to Jericho. I watch Chris as he dances and sings in the locker room. Kevin sighs and says "Chris please stop. We have a guest." Chris stops as he soon looks at me and he says "oh hello." I wave and look away as I stand there. Kevin says "Chris this is Destiny. She is my rookie and will be spending the week with us." Chris smiles as he comes over to me, lifting my hand and says "I can't wait to see what fun will be had this week." I blush when he kisses my hand and I soon look away as I look at the floor. I hear arguing coming from down the hall and I look down it to see Hunter yelling at Roman. I feel Kevin push me inside of the locker room and I look to him after he closes the door. 

*Kevin's POV*

I don't know why Hunter thought it would be a great idea for me to have a rookie, but I guess I'll just have to deal with this girl and then maybe I can move on to doing something better. I need to get rid of Chris though first since I can't handle his annoying presence all the time and he keeps stealing the spotlight. I don't want to hurt Chris, but he's getting on my nerves and now I also have to deal with some girl. I walk over to the couch as Destiny just stands there, looking nervous and I say "you need to get over that nervousness. You won't make it far here if you keep getting nervous all the time." She looks up from the floor and she says "oh uh....yeah." She walks over to the bench in the locker room, putting her bag down and I watch her. Chris whispers "so what do you think Kevin? You thinking she's going to be a good piece of ass." I contain the anger that is appearing because of what he just said and I get up from the couch as I turn to him. I yell "shut up! You're annoying the fuck out of me! I can't deal with this bullshit!" I storm out of the locker room and head off to the roof top area. I don't care what anyone thinks because this was coming and they could probably see it. 

I open the door to the stairs that lead to the roof top area and look around to see that no one is up here. I walk over to the bench, sitting there as I sigh softly and look out at the sky. Sure I don't want to be mean to Chris, but he's driving me over the edge with his damn wanting to be in the spotlight all the time and he's pretty much using me to do that. As for the girl, well I just want to be done with this week and never have to deal with this shit ever again. I don't see Hunter's reasoning for having me be a mentor and I groan softly. I probably should just head back to the hotel since tonight I don't have to actually be here. I get up and head down the stairs to go back to my locker room. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I walk out of the bathroom with my dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and I readjust my black shirt. I make sure that my ripped dark wash jeans are all closed up and walk over to my bag as I pull out a pair of black combat boots that go up to my knees. I slip them on as I smile softly to myself and I hear the locker room door open. I look to it and say "oh hello Kevin." He just ignores me and I frown a little. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, but I soon just go back to lacing up my boots and focus on that. I can hear Kevin gathering his things up and I don't say anything as I get up, checking in the mirror to make sure nothing is out of place. Kevin soon yells "where the hell is Jericho?!" I turn to him and swallow hard. I quietly say "um well he went to Hunter to ask if he could have time off and was going to work with his band." I watch Kevin get even more pissed off and he starts throwing things around the room. I try to get out of the way of some of the things he's throwing and I lean against the wall as I watch him. He stops throwing things and turns his attention to me. I look at him with scared eyes and he soon comes over to me, looking very pissed off. I gasp when he grabs me by my throat and lifts me up a little against the wall. I close my eyes as I feel some tears welling up in them and he says "you're pathetic. I shouldn't have a rookie like you. You're worthless and you don't deserve to even be i my presence. Run to Hunter and ask for someone else. I'm not dealing with this bullshit." 

The floor is soon under me as I land hard on it, causing me to just lay there as he leaves the locker room and I hold my throat as I shake a little. Why is he being so mean to me? I slowly get up, grabbing my bag after throwing my things into it and head off to talk with Hunter. I keep hold of my throat as I shake a little and I stop when I see Hunter talking with Jack Gallagher. I slowly make my way to them and Hunter asks "what are you doing out here Destiny?" I muster up the courage to say "K-Kevin held me by my throat and against the wall." I move my hand from my throat and Hunter's eyes widen. I notice that Jack is a bit upset about this and Hunter soon says "you're not going to be Kevin's rookie. Instead I have someone else that would be a better choice for you to have as a mentor. Mr. Gallagher here would be the best choice." Jack gets all shy and soon says "well I would be delighted to help our new girl with her training." I smile as I say "oh well thank you very much Jack." Jack says "here let us head to the hotel so I can show you around and you can get all settled." I nod and say "thank you." He gives me a smile before offering his arm for me to take and I hold onto it as he leads me to the car. 

'I was slightly looking forward to Owens being my mentor, but I guess that won't be happening and now I get to work with Gentleman Jack Gallagher. I love his style and that goes for in the ring and his attire. This might be a better way to start my journey.'


	2. Attitude

'Gallagher took me in as his rookie, but it just doesn't feel right. I just feel bad for how Kevin is dealing with things right now, but I guess I can't really do anything about it and it hurts me. I thought maybe I could help him.'

I sit backstage as I watch Gallagher wrestle his match against TJ Perkins and I sigh softly. I've gotten a bunch of support since I came her, but I just don't feel right about it and I kind of don't want the support. I hear yelling soon and I look to where it's coming from. Kevin is yelling at Roman Reigns and I watch them for a moment. Why is Kevin always attacking people? I watch them and I see Kevin attack Roman physically. I frown as I wonder what I should do, but I see some of the other wrestlers pull them apart and someone says "Kevin never learns." I look up to the person that said that and ask "What do you mean?" Charlotte says "He just always blindly attacks people. Oh by the way my name is Charlotte Flair. You're the new girl right?" I nod as I say "yeah that's me. I'm Destiny. I was supposed to be Kevin's rookie, but now I'm Gallagher's rookie." Charlotte says "You're about the fourth rookie that they've tried to give Kevin." I say "Oh." I frown more and soon I see Kevin looking at me. I look away as I sit there, looking back to the TV and try to ignore him. Charlotte has left and soon I feel someone standing next to me. I swallow hard as I wait and Kevin says "I see you're still being nervous about everything." I look up at him, though I regret doing so and I say "Well you don't have to worry about it now." I stand up as I fix the tape on my hands and Kevin shakes his head at me. He says "You disgust me. Thinking you're going to make it with whatever confidence you have." I look away from him for a moment and think. Why the hell is he picking on me now? I sigh softly and say "Owens I don't have time to deal with your shit. I have to go meet up with Gallagher." I go to walk passed him, but he grabs hold of my arm roughly and says "I don't like the attitude that you're giving me. How dare you? I should show you what I do to people that disrespect me." I stare at him as I stand my ground and I say "I'd like to see you try that Owens." I don't know why I'm thinking that I could take him on, but I know I could if I wanted to. I can tell that Kevin is really pissed off at me and I don't take my eyes off of him. I hear Hunter yell "Kevin get your fucking hands off of her." I turn my head to Hunter as Kevin let's go of me and I hear him walk off. 

Hunter walks over to me and asks "You alright?" I say "Yeah I'm fine." I sigh softly and soon Gallagher joins us. Jack looks worried and he says "I can't believe Kevin would try to hurt you again. Hunter are you going to punish him?" I look to Hunter and he says "Don't worry about that. I have a plan." We watch him walk off and I sigh again. Jack says "Come on Destiny. We need to get going." I say "Alright Jack." I follow after him as I think to myself about the events that have transpired as of late. 

*Kevin's POV*

Why me? Why do I always have to suffer? Hunter is punishing me by suspending me. He can't do this to me. I kick a can across the parking lot as I walk to my car, feeling pissed off about all of this. Just because I was getting rough with some new girl, doesn't mean I should get suspended and this pisses me off more. I shake my head as I get to my car and get in. I'll just go to the fucking hotel and stay the fuck away from everyone right now. I look up, spotting the new girl walking with Gallagher to his car and all I do is sigh. I start my car up, driving off to the hotel. I need to just get out of here and get away from the arena. I don't need all this drama and shit in my life. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

Jack and I arrive at the hotel. Jack says "I'll see you later Destiny. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come get me or contact me." I say "Thanks a bunch Jack." We give each other a hug and he soon heads off to his room. I sigh as I walk into the hotel as well, but I'm not going to go to my room. I walk off to the pool area of the hotel and look around to see if anyone is here. It seems pretty vacant and I like it. That means no one is going to bother me or get in the way of me time. I hold onto my bag as I walk over to one of the chairs, sitting down and digging through my bag. I pull a sketch book out and lay it on my lap. I've always been into art, but I've had so many bad experiences that I never went for being an artist. I'd rather just do it as a hobby and do wrestling as my career. I start to sketch something in my book and hum quietly to myself. It's so quiet and calm in this area of the hotel. I listen to everything around me, stopping what I'm doing when I hear footsteps coming towards me and I turn to look at who it is. I swallow hard when I see Nia Jax coming towards me and I put my stuff down as I stand up. I ask "What do you want?" She doesn't say anything to me and I feel worried as I keep watching her. Before I can react, Nia has my hair in her hand and I whimper at the pain. She says "Wow you're so pathetic. You're as pathetic as all the other girls in this company. I wish WWE would get real talent instead of bimbos." I whimper again as she tightens her grip on my hair and drags me towards the pool. I say "Please don't do this Nia. Please." I can't swim and now I'm starting to panic. She can't be serious right now or can she? I struggle with her and she says "Sorry about your luck, but have fun." I feel her let go of my hair as she throws me in the pool and I go under the water. I struggle with trying to swim and I'm am going up and down in the water. Nia is gone when I come up above the water and I scream "Help!!!!!!!" I keep struggling, going under the water again as I hold my breath and I close my eyes. Is this really the end for me?

I feel myself starting to lose consciousness, but before I can pass out, I feel someone pull me out of the water. I lay there coughing as I shake, feeling terrified still and I feel my tears start to mix with the water that's coming off of me. I soon look to the person that saved me and I'm shocked. I ask softly "K-Kevin?" I can't believe that he saved me and I soon sit there panting a little. Kevin asks in a low tone "You alright? Who did this?" I sit there for a moment think about whether I should tell him or not and I say "I'm alright I guess. Nia came in here and she threw me into the water." I shiver a little from my clothes being completely soaked and look at Kevin. I want to ask him so badly why he saved me, but I don't want him to get mad at me. I wrap my arms around myself and Kevin says "You should probably get to your room and get changed or else you're going to get a cold." His tone is different from all the other times that he's ever talked to me and I say "I will. I just need some time to calm down first." I lean against the wall as I sit there and I watch him as he sits with me. He says "Alright. I'll sit here with you for now." I say "You really don't have to." He says "Well I want to." I just nod as I sit there with him in silence and I think to myself about what just happened. He saved me, but why? He seemed to hate me and now he does something like this. I break the silence as I ask softly "Why did you save me?" He doesn't answer right away and I look to him as I wonder if he's going to get upset. I hear him sigh and he says "To be honest I really don't know why I did it. I guess my instincts kicked in and I knew I had to get you out of the water." I look away and nod as I process his words. I guess anyone would have done so if it's all based off of instincts. I say "Well I need to get my things and then go to my room." I manage to get up off the floor and head for my things. I look back, seeing that Kevin is still sitting on the floor and I frown a little about it. I throw my things into my bag and walk back over to him. He asks "What?" I say "You should head to your room and get some rest. I know you have a big day tomorrow because of your meet and greet schedule." He looks up at me and says "Yeah I guess I should." I offer my hand so I can help him up and he takes my hand. I help him up and say "Goodnight Kevin." He says "Goodnight Destiny." I head off for my hotel room to get dry clothes and some sleep. 

'I still don't really get why he saved me, but I'm just glad someone did. I didn't really want to die back there and I surely would have if no one would have came to help me. I just hope that this might be a new attitude that Kevin will keep and maybe I can be his rookie again.'


	3. Run Away

'Today I get to just relax and do whatever I want to do. I don't have to go train or go meet people. I just get to be alone and relax in my room if I want.'

I walk out of my bedroom, after getting dressed and go to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and then grab something to eat from the cupboard. I eat the granola bar and take a sip of my water as I walk into the living room. I don't know what I should do today because I don't really have any friends here, but I guess I could always try to make some. Though trying to make friends is not my best quality and I sigh again. I jump when a knock comes from my door and I walk over to it. I open it and see Kevin standing there. I say "Oh well good morning Kevin." He says "Uh yeah morning. Hey I was wondering if we could hang today instead of me going to the meet and greet." I'm taken aback by this as I look at him and I say "I wouldn't mind that. What would you like to do?" He has a thinking face on and soon I hear someone say "You better not be planning to hurt this young lady Owens." We both look at Gallagher and I say "Jack it's alright." Kevin stays quiet and Jack says "I don't trust him Miss Destiny and neither should you. Now I suggest you get out of here Owens and Destiny you've been requested to stay in your hotel room today." I feel a bit defeated as I nod and whisper "I'm sorry." I go back into my hotel room, closing the door and lean against it as I hear Jack talking with Kevin. Jack says "I don't care that you saved her last night at the pool. You've been nothing, but rude to her since she got here. You don't deserve to be around her at all." Kevin says "You can't tell me what to do Gallagher. Plus you can't tell her what to do either." Jack says "On the contrary, I can. She is my rookie and also Hunter doesn't want her going outside of the hotel." I hear Kevin make a huffing noise and soon I hear footsteps. I look down as I sigh and head over to my couch. I sit down on it as I look at my feet. Why do I have to be confined to my room? I frown a bit because of what Jack said and soon I look to my door when it opens. Kevin comes into my room and closes the door. I ask "Kevin what are you doing here?" He comes over to me and says "Shhhh. Don't be too loud. I'm going to get you out of here. Go get some things together because we're not coming back to this hotel." I don't know if I should do what he wants, but I guess it is better than staying in this hotel all day. I head off to the bedroom to gather my things up. 

*Kevin's POV*

I'm not really sure why I'm doing this, but there's this feeling that we both need to get out of here before something bad happens and we can't do anything about it. I wait for Destiny to get her things together and I think about where we'll go. Maybe we can find an abandoned house that's in pretty good shape or go to a different hotel. I keep thinking about it and soon I see Destiny come out of the bedroom with her bag. She says "Alright I'm ready to go." I say "Great. Come on." I grab hold of her hand as I pull her with me, opening the hotel room door and look to make sure no one is around. We head off down the hallway, avoiding anyone as we take the stairwell and Destiny is actually pretty good at keeping up with me. I stop at the back entrance to the hotel and let her go first. I follow close to her as we head for the area that I parked my car and she asks "Where are we going to go Kevin?" I say "I haven't really figured that out yet, but it'll probably take a few hours to get there." She nods and we soon get to my car. 

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I stop at Kevin's car and look around, feeling scared that someone is going to catch us. Kevin gets the door for me and I get in quickly. He hurries to get in and starts the car. I shove my bag into the backseat of the car and lean back in my seat. I feel the car start moving soon and I look out the window at the scenery. I don't really understand what's really going on, but to be honest I'm happy with it because things just didn't feel right. I look over to Kevin and he seems very focused on the road. I'm not sure where we're going to go, but I guess it's better to go somewhere that no one is going to hurt you. Sure Kevin's attitude change still doesn't make sense, but I am glad that it did change somehow. I return to looking out the window and watch the sky. There are a bunch of clouds in the sky and the air is chilly. That usually means that there is rain rolling in and I just hope it's not a storm. I lean back again in the seat, feeling a bit tired and close my eyes. 

*Few Hours Later* 

I mumble a little as I roll over onto my side and I open my eyes, realizing I'm not in the car anymore. I can feel something next to me and I open my eyes a little more, seeing Kevin laying there next to me. He is asleep. I watch him for a moment before I get up and walk over to the balcony door, going out onto the balcony. We're in a different hotel than the one we were in before and I look out at the city. It's so beautiful here and I turn around, looking back into the room at Kevin. He looks like he's sleeping so peacefully. I smile to myself as I head back into the room and crawl back up onto the bed next to him. I lay there thinking about things and yawn again. I must not have gotten enough sleep. I get back under the blankets and scoot closer to Kevin, getting into his arms as I snuggle up to him. Man he really feels like a teddy bear. I chuckle very very quietly to myself as I stay in his arms, feeling him pull me closer and I close my eyes. I slowly feel myself drifting back to sleep. 

'He really does seem like a big ol' teddy bear and I really like it. I don't know what this will bring, but at least we're going to experience it together. I'm glad I get to share this experience with someone like him.'


End file.
